If He Were Destiny
by Yuckle
Summary: GETTING REVISED! A series Of Oneshots, Short Stories and Drabbles involving DarrenXLarten, may include other characters. Yaoi, Enjoy! Please R&R.
1. Last Train To Nowhere, Part 1

I don't own anything. I'm slowly in the process of going through the whole collection of drabbles and giving them some tweaks, hopefully resulting in better writing and improved grammar! CC would be nice!

REVISED-

The brakes screeched, protesting to stop as the ice on the ancient track served as a severe hindrance, eventually the train ground to a halt, stopping in front of a large abandoned platform.  
Scattered street lamps dimly illuminated the figures of the very few passengers which had bravely disembarked from the train. The crunch of their dull foot falls on the freshly fallen snow bounced of the crumbling brick, echoing through the high arches and walls of the station, casting a eerie sound about the old structure.

A plump controller slipped a hand into the pocket by his lapel, withdrawing a old brass watch; weary eyes squinted to connect with the ancient scratched glass of the faithful time piece. His expression hardened as he watched one hand click into place upon the hour. Securing the watch back into his pocket he took out a long silver whistle, contemplating for a second before placing it to his lips and letting it scream out across the platform.

The train gathered life, heaving and chuffing as it forced onwards. Blackened smoke towered high above elegant carriages. Inside them, chandeliers tinkled chilling tunes to accompany the pained roar of the straining engine.  
One of the lesser ornate carriages held a youth, who lay asleep, undisturbed by the trains efforts. The boy was comfortably situated in a corner seat, his head nestled on the shoulder of a man.

The said man was tall, well built and well dressed, he looked out of place in his suit as he sat next to the small, scrawny and scruffily dressed boy. Raising a hand to his cheek, the man ran a nail over the uneven line of flesh which curved from his mouth. Scratching at the permanent smirk creating scar, his emerald green eyes wondered down to look over the slumbering teen.  
His lips twitched into a soft smile as he watched his assistant dream. He considered what his treasured student was seeing behind his closed, flickering eye lids, scenes from the recent past?

Sighing, he ran his fingers through the teens unruly hair, in a attempt to sooth his student and chase away the distressing images which plagued his sleep, knowing that he was partly responsible for the nightmares which were based around the teens new, unwelcomed life. And yet, if Larten could turn back the clocks, if he were Desmond Tiny, he wouldn't alter a thing.

Darren was his beloved, and that would never change.

-------------------  
Y x


	2. Last Train To Nowhere, Part 2

I Decided To Continue The 1st Drabbly Thing, And This Is What Ya Get!

----------------------------------

"…rren"

"Darren"

The familiar voice woke me from my peaceful and comfy slumber

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, not quite prepared to open my eyes

"Up, Now" he smiled into my hair, encircling his arms around me

"Are we there?"

I peeked one eye open and looked out of the train window; snow covered most of the scenery. Trees were scattered about here and there, each straining against the weight of the snow which had positioned its self conveniently on their branches. It was a white abyss.

It looked cold. Even for me.

"Darren" the voice persisted, just as I was about to dose off, again.

"Get up, the stations a few minutes away"

"let me sleep those _few _minutes" I muttered, attempting to bury my head into his side as I tried to get comfortable.

"No" I could feel his grin as he detangled me from himself

"You can sleep" he chided gently,

I squirmed in his embrace, unable to find a suitable position for sleep

"When we get there"

It was impossible, I was fighting a losing battle. I opened my eyes and stared at the red suited man who's lap I was now sitting in.

"Larten" I stretched, ignoring the cocky vampires gaze and his wandering hands over the small of my back,

"You're horrible" I yawned

"You're adorable" He smirked, planting a kiss on my freezing nose.

" Go away" I groaned, my arms sliding around his shoulders in a final effort to get back into the land of nod

"You're not going back to sleep" he informed me, standing, and dropping me ungraciously to my feet.

"Fine, Fine, Fine!" I moaned nosily, thankful that we were the only inhabitants of the carriage

Angrily gathering my bag and other belongings I pushed past my mentor, hopped onto one of the cushioned seats opposite us and gazed out of the small frosted window.

My view was obscured by the vast amount of icicles, but I could just make out the station we were approaching.

"Were in the middle of nowhere" I stated to no one in particular

My unwanted reply consisted of a "Hm"

The carriage rocked violently, the brakes screaming in protest, trying desperately to get hold of the icy track.

Gradually the train came to a halt.

My lover turned back to from retrieving his small amount luggage off the over head storage compartment and handed me my scarf which I had neglected to pick up.

Still curled up on a seat, I took the scarf, trying to delay disembarking for as long as possible.

Unfortunately for me, the doors were flung open, a draft let in, and I had no choice but to follow him out onto the platform.

"Well this is nice" my voice dripping with sarcasm as I pulled my coat closer around me.

I was cold, deprived of sleep and now trudging through inches of snow to god knows where.

The conversation was thrilling.

After what seemed likes hours of walking we stopped.

I found myself gazing up at a almost derelict grand building, a shadow of its obviously grand past.

"This It?" I questioned, slightly taken a back at the sight of several broken windows, a room infested by pigeons and the gloomy unwelcoming oak doors.

But my question went unnoticed has Larten had already began his short trek through the snow and up to the imposing building.

I dashed through the slushy mix which coated the pavement to catch up with the red coat disappearing through the entrance.

"Wait up!" I shouted after him

The lobby was a particularly grim room. A faded red carpet lined the floor, obviously this place had once been somewhat popular. The wooden panelling was dark and, for some reason, heavily scratched and damaged. I was disliking the place more and more with every detail I took in.

Larten leant over the cobwebbed desk and trilled the bronze bell, no one came.

"This place is a shithole," I announced, turning to leave, "Let's go."

"Welcome." Came a hushed voice from behind the reception desk, I spun round to see a terribly old and fragile looking man dressed in all his finery.

"We will be wanting a room for the night please Greville." Larten asked politely, speaking a little louder than normal so as the man could hear.

"What?" I objected "Were staying here"

"Of course Larten" answered the elderly hotel owner

He turned around and took his time observing the board filled with keys.

"Well," he murmured quite unsurely, "I do believe that room 201 is free, not many others along that floor…"

I raised an eyebrow at Larten, who simply ignored me and accepted the chosen key from Greville.

"I trust you don't need any help with your luggage" the man asked, his tail coat already trailing behind him at a surprisingly fast pace as he went back to wherever he came from.

"Come along Master Shan" said my mentor smugly, walking down an impossibly long corridor and up a rusted spiral stair case.

I followed reluctantly, the only thing positive about this place was the possibility of more sleep. The stairs creaked threateningly as a tried not to look down below, keeping my eyes on Larten. Along another corridor we found the room. The numbers 201 were twisted and falling off, I tried to just focus on a comfortable bed. Larten placed the key in the hole and turned.

The door swung open to reveal a room quite unlike the rest of the hotel.

The walls were a deep shade of green with Victorian patterns spiralling up towards the high ceiling. The flooring was hard and wooden, but covered with a wide plum coloured rug. It stretched out, reaching the grand marble fireplace. On the mantel stood a beautifully crafted golden clock, through cracked glass the hands were still and unmoving. I turned around and there it was, my haven.

A four poster bed, puffed up pillows and an invitingly huge duvet, with silk cushions scattered all over it.

"I'm home." I grinned, kicking off my shoes and diving onto the covers.

A second later I was submerged further into the bed by the large vampire which had decided to crush me.

"Help!," I cried, feigning distress "I'm being attacked by a grumpy ginger!"

"Ginger, I'll accept" he smirked "But grumpy? What do you expect when I have to spend hours cooped up in a carriage listening to you whine on"

"I. Don't. Whine" I grumbled.

"You most certainly do" he replied, latching onto my lips, blocking my retort.

"My prince is tired" he smiled, pulling away from my fatigued kisses.

" A little"

"Then go to sleep" he said, covering me in the feather duvet and brushing my bangs behind my ear.

It was bliss, the heavy duvet, monstrous pillows and luxurious comfort coming from the knowledge that I was finally about to have a inevitably fabulous slumber.

"I'm going for a bath" said Larten

"Love you" I yawned into my pillow, already drifting.

"And I You"

-------------------------------

Hope You Like!

If So... TELL ME

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Silly Little Cake

"Your not focusing Darren!"

"I'm trying" I moaned, not quite convincing myself let alone the great Larten fucking Crepsley!

"Then try harder" he snarled 

"You know what, I give up!" I retorted, throwing everything within a meter radius at the gorgeous red haired vampire.

"YOU DO IT!I cried childishly and stomped out of the church we were sleeping in. 

Hiding myself behind a large crypt, I burst into tears. I wasn't supposed to be crying at something so stupid. I was just one big failure, nothing I ever did was good enough for him. 

How pathetic I must seem.

He knew it was important to me and he had to go stick his stupid scared face into my business. Its not my fault I was rusty when it came to this particular _art._ Everything was going well. They would have been a lovely surprise for him and a well deserved treat for me. They were going to be perfect, everything would have gone to plan if he hadn'tINTERUPTED.

"Darren?" a familiar voice called awakening me from my angered musings 

Bringing my knees closer to my chest in a attempt to make myself less visible, not wanting to be see by him in my current state. 

"Darren" he sighed, drawing me into his arms 

"Come 'ere" he smiled as I struggled against his embrace.

"Leave me alone" I murmured into his chest, shirt already soaked from my fresh tears.

"Look" he said, unclenching his hand to reveal what was concealed in it.

A small fairy cake stood in its entirety, resting on his flour covered palm. 

"Happy Birthday"

_:P_


	4. Insomniac

I suffer from insomnia so now Larten does.

I love to watch him sleep and he knows it. 

I adore the way his raven black hair splays out over his beautiful angular face. His slightly parted lips, tinged pink and oh so kissable. The way his dextrous fingers entwine with mine.

Its hard to believe that he can be such a insatiable creature. 

He writhes, squirms and thrashes underneath me, always demanding, craving. I adore watching the muscles in his chest stretch and heave, trying to regain his breath as we near completion. His nails embed themselves into my back as he screams my name.

I continue to watch as he slips further into his dreamland, the ghost of a smile etched onto his flawless features. 

Other occasions I awake to find him glued to my side, his arms tightly secured against my shoulders or hooked possessively around my neck. 

Being as infatuated with him as I am, I cant help but feast my eyes on such a delectable sight. 

Never daring to let hands, let alone my lips trail over such perfection. 

He is far to precious to be disturbed when he is like this. 

Instead I gently pull him closer if possible, always vigilant for the slight twitch of a nose or a fluttering of eyelashes to tell me that I have indeed interrupted his blissful slumber. I hold him throughout the night, letting his heartbeat lull me into a most exquisite, dreamless sleep. 

I relish in the fact that I am the only one who gets to see him like this. 

At times like these my prince is so beautiful, so innocent.

Some nights I find him sprawled on his back, snoring loudly.

Tonight is one of those nights

His limbs are positioned strategically, taking up most of the room which my coffin provides. Ensuring that I shall not sleep at all. 

I know from past experience that if I am so lucky to find myself succumbing to the realms of Morpheus, I shall find a elbow in my chest or a distractingly well placed leg. As I carefully clamber in next to him, he sighs happily, and I am somehow able to resist the urge to shove his extended form into the coffin wall. 

I still find it amusing that he shall sleep only in _my_coffin and only when and if all his requirements are met. 

**The lid is not allowed to be shut **

**I must at all times behave myself **

**I am forbidden to leave him alone inside the said coffin at any given time. **

Instead, as I wipe away the small trail of drool making its way down his chin, I pray to any vampire gods that can hear me, that I shall be left undisturbed throughout the rest of the day.

He's still the same brat that stole my spider and always will be.

I couldn't dare ask, let alone want him to change.

……


	5. Loves A Loaded Gun

Darren, dancing alcohol and a OC...not a good mix.. but what will Larten think? hasn't been beta'd...i need to locate 1 hu is more comfuuuuuuuurtable with my yaoi obsession and who doesn't require being payed with vhine and bag-ells.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole place was alive.

People crammed so tightly, all moving as one.

The music pounded inside my highly sensitive ears.

But I didn't care.

It was amazing.

The numerous strobe lights illuminated the room.

Sweaty figures formed a vast ocean all around me.

Hands towered towards the ceiling.

My own hand was clasped around the neck of some alcohol-pop which had been bought for me by the man I was dancing with. I still couldn't quite get over how I managed to get in, I knew the purge had made me look older and as Larten regularly stated "_desirable"_, but surely not old enough to enter a club.

I'd stormed out of the hotel with £30 in my pocket, enraged and with no sense of direction.

However, after a hour of strolling the streets aimlessly and ever so slightly lost I heard the heavy bass of what obviously sounded like a night club.

I followed the noise.

Moments later I was standing opposite a large multi-storied grey building, swarmed in neon lighting. A large queue had been formed outside the clearly popular construction.

I stayed in the darkened alleyway and observed the mass of people laughing and smiling, all waiting in the cold for a dance and a drink.

I look to the various outfits, all appropriate for the particular pastime.

I was simply dressed in black jeans and a white shirt. Whilst the majority of party goers had some type of piercing, body modifications or tattoos which they shamelessly sported.

I was jealous.

My childhood had been cruelly snatched away from me in a instant, I found myself desperately want to join in, to enjoy myself, to have fun.

I wanted to take a step back from being Darren Shan the boy prince, and just be plain Darren.

"Oi!" a male someone shouted at my direction from the snake of people.

I pointed to myself as mere reaction, frantically searching the queue for the owner of the voice.

"Yeah You! You coming in or not, gorgeous?"

I blushed at the mans comment, instantly deciding that I did indeed want to enter the club, I stepped out of my hiding spot, continuing to blush at the onslaught of cat calls and whistles that erupted from the strangers friends as I entered the glare of the street light and slowly crossed the road.

"I couldn't help but not notice such a pretty little thing standing all by himself now could I?" He grinned

"And we were wondering if you would do the honour of joining us" pointing to the large group of friends which he was surrounded by.

"I'd love to" I smiled shyly, immediately warming to the tall man

"Fabulous, names Byron by the way" he said, extending his shovel like hand.

"Darren" I replied, gladly accepting his hand and the others of his friends who I was also introduced to.

We all naturally began talking whilst we were waiting, acquainting ourselves with each other, and as we all neared the front of queue I started to feel like I was once again at school, amid my close friends and the hustle and bustle that was once my everyday life.

I had already taken a liking to Byron. He was tall, slender and equip with the largest arms and shoulders I had ever seen on a human, they were beginning to rival Arrows. He had striking blue eyes which were perfectly set amongst his olive skin and strong jaw. His dirty blonde hair stopped just below his chin and was roughly spiked here and there, the rest was left to do whatever it pleased.

His cheerful eyes momentarily caught mine as I took in his amiable features, I blushed once again and quickly turned my head away.

"Yo Byron" yelled the body guard situated at the door "Why didn't you say you were 'ere!?, come on in"

"My uncle owns the place" he explained at my confused expression. Clasping my hand he lead me to the where the giant of a man was standing and beckoning.

I allowed myself to be taken through the large front doors, to be lead to the dance floor. I didn't care about what Larten would think, I deserved some fun.

"You dancing?" Byron shouted above the music

"You asking?" I replied

"I'm asking." he grinned, offering his hand

"Then I'm dancing!" I laughed, taking it

Bodies moving together, hips gyrating, this was basically a massive orgy with clothes on, and I was loving every second of it.

Byron moved closer to me and the music sped up. My head was spinning, feeling myself fall backwards I reached out, gripping Byron's tight shirt and pulling myself back up, immediately locking lips.

I couldn't move, his hands clasped my hips, the alcohol that I had consumed heightened my senses as he daringly pulled at my lower lip with his teeth, I opened my mouth to protest but he slipped his tongue inside.

Our slippery muscles fought for dominance, pleasurably wrestling with each other.

I closed my eyes, lost in the moment.

I suddenly felt his presence be ripped from me, I instantly opened my eyes, what I saw made me wish I hadn't.

Byron's figure was flung across the room, slamming into the far wall with a dull thud.

There stood in the centre of the chaos was the man I was trying to avoid, and un-admittedly forget.

Larten Crepsley.

"When are you going to get it Darren?" he yelled "The time for your childish little games is up!"

"When are you going to start acting like a adult?" he asked, sounding painfully enraged. Yet something about his eyes told me that it wasn't just anger he was feeling.

Striding out of the club, snorting at Byron has he cowered away from his imposing figure, he left me in the middle of a now abandoned dance floor, receiving terrified and curious stares.

I sprinted out of the club, tears burning at my eyes, but I still refused to release them. These weren't tears of sadness, nor regret, these were tears of fury, and it was growing with every step I neared the source of my aggression.

I dashed down the streets, ignoring questioning glances and cries of protest as I knocked others back to get to my destination. I tore open the doors of the hotel and leaped up the stairs, taking three at a time, oblivious to the request not to run by the clerk.

Everything was a blur.

I was vaguely aware that I had entered the room, I found the reason for my aggression waiting for me, as usual.

My fist connected with his jaw, another with his nose.

"YOU BASTARD" I screamed, pummelling his chest

He stood there as I used him as a punch bag, screaming an insulting him, accepting and forgiving each blow.

I eventually managed to calm my breathing and fists, reluctantly I took a step back and took in what I had done.

His face was splattered with blood, one cheeks was swollen whilst his jaw and chin were mottled with purples and blues. His shirt was damaged beyond repair, revealing his toned stomach and pec's, all battered and bruised.

He just stood and stared, waiting for my next move.

I stumbled backwards, horrified at what I had done. The tears now falling freely.

I reached for the door handle and left the room, to ashamed of myself to stay any longer

I hurried down the stairs fixing my appearance on the way.

Working on autopilot I made my way over to the hotels bar which was fortunately open.

"I need some ice" I stammered

"A glass" The bartender smiled

"No, a bucket"

The mans eyes widened slightly, clearly thinking of questioning my sanity. Who asks for a bucket of ice at 3 in the morning? I accepted the champagne cooler and began the walk back up to _our_ room.

I slowly opened the door, expecting a set of knuckles to embed themselves in my flesh.

I waited, but It never happened.

Instead I saw him sat on the bed, his back to me, shoulders hunched over, defeated.

He hadn't attempted to clean himself up

Closing and locking the door behind me, I made my way across the room.

Positioning the large container of ice on the bed side cabinet, I went into the bathroom and gathered a couple of towels. Placing a handful of ice into the towel, securing it in a tight bundle, I walked around the other side of the bed, my home made ice-pack in hand.

He didn't look up as I took his hand and wrapped it around the towel and forced him to hold it against his inflamed feature.

I once again went back into the bathroom, chucking the flannels into the sink and dousing them with warm water.

Turning off the taps, I wrung off the excess water, and carried the wet cloth back into the main room.

"Lie back" I instructed him quietly, carefully stripping him of his tattered shirt, I gently pushed his frame back against the sheets of bed.

Making sure the ice-pack was still in place, I took the flannel and began to dab at drying blood which marred his usually flawless face and chest.

He sighed contentedly as I hovered over him, using the damp cloth began to sooth his wounds.

I tried desperately to stop my hands from shaking.

He flinched slightly was I ran a tentative finger along one particularly nasty bruise which fell just above his navel

"I'm I.. I'm sorry" I squeaked, withdrawing my arm.

"Your hands are cold" he smirked, quickly grabbing the appendage in question.

Still managing to keep the cold towel in place, he brought my fingers to his mouth.

He kept my fascinated gaze as he licked my knuckles, palm and digits.

Once he was happy that he had amply covered my hand in saliva, checking the redness and swelling that I had neglected had disappeared, he placed it back onto his stomach.

"Hmmmmmmm" he mused "That's better"

I felt his scrutinising gaze, but I was unable to return it.

I stood still, unable to think, to move I had no idea what to do, where to turn to.

Familiar hot salty trails spilled down my cheeks. I felt so helpless, ridiculously stupid and _childish._

"Darren?" he asked sitting up and opening his arms for me, my specially prepared ice-pack had been somewhat carelessly dunked back into the bucket.

I flung myself into his embrace, crying hysterically.

I'd hurt the one person I truly cared for. And for what?

"I'm…" I hiccupped "so….so…sor..sorry"

"Shush, I understand, I should be sorry not you." he whispered against my brow, kissing my tears away "I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else, I love you Darren, you're so precious to me " tightening his protective hold around me.

I tried to answer back, to tell him that I didn't want anybody else, that I loved him and only him but I wasn't able to get a word out of my mouth, let alone form a sentence. He smiled and pulled me closer.

I didn't remember how long we sat there, Larten comforting me, telling me sweet nothings.

We just sat there, slowly rocking back and forth as sobs racked my body.

I didn't know how long it took me to calm down.

I was thankfully still in his arms when I did.

"Darren? Are you alright" his voice was edged with concern .

"Uhum" I mumbled into his chest, still hiccupping slightly.

"Come on, bed" he sighed tiredly, as he proceeded to strip himself and then me down to our boxers.

I was led on the far side of the bed, listening to the now water bucket being poured down the sink and things being placed back into order.

I felt his weight on the mattress and heard the springs creak slightly. I was no longer alone and able to conceal myself inside the cotton sheets.

I had managed to count sixty sheep before I was interrupted

"Idiot" he grabbed my waist and pulled me across onto his half of the bed.

Using his other arm he managed to turn me around, I was know facing the less bruised chest of my mentor.

Wrapping his arms around me once again, he held me close to his chest, his head resting on my shoulder and his mouth next to my ear.

"You punch like a girl" he grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehehehheehe, i liked writing this 1!!!!

if u liked reading it...SAY SO!

xx


	6. I'm 18

A 5 minute drabble...with a fire-engine wannabe child

-------------------------------------------------------

"And What do you want to be when you're older?" Asked a brunette news reporter to a small terrified child.

"A fire-engine!" the infant squealed, returning and hiding behind its beaming father.

"I want to be a the youngest half-vampire prince ever, a circus freak and a lover to a 200 year old vampire who kept a deadly spider as a pet……" I thought, smiling I turned away from the Sony shop's numerous television screens and continued down the high street.

I taken a handful of twenties out of the said vampires wallet an hour before and I was now happily strolling around looking at anything that caught my fancy.

We were with the cirque again, and I was able to go shopping in a town with _shops_.

Since I was out of socks, boxers and suitable nightwear I was forced to go an purchase my own clothing instead of stealing Lartens.

I had grown out of my pirates costume years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews

They make me smile!!!!

i shall do a proper tribute on the next ficlet!

LSxxxxxxxx


	7. Rescue Me!

WARNING...Slight Lemon... heheeh I had to write this,

had a poo day and this cheered me up

sorry to Gingi and Alex hu about to view this

MWHAHAHAHAH...i grammar might suck i dont kno im ill.

------------------------------------------------

"Larthen" I protested " I'm still in my clothes"

Never the less I was pulled into the shower

"Then get out of them" my already nude mentor huskily, nipping at the shell of my ear.

I tried to squirm out of my soaked jumper and jeans in the limited space of the shower, already make more difficult by the presence of my lover and his inability to keep his hands to himself.

"Larthen!" I squeak as my bum was rudely pinched

"What?" he laughed, silencing any of my further objections with a firm caress that would have be more appropriate if I was also undressed.

He grasped at my belt and flung out of the tiny shower. He immediately managed to strip me from the waist down in a matter of seconds, proving to be a very wanted distraction as I tried to get out of my jumper.

"Help me out of this" I ordered him impatiently halting from his fabulous ministrations. I held up my sodden arms so that he could remove my sweater.

After sharing a kiss that we both craved, he obediently tugged at my red sleeves.

I was stuck

"Shut. Up!" I snarled at what I thought was Larthen as he went into hysterics.

I wriggled inside my woollen prison, attempting to loosen the fabric which had congregated around my neck and over my head rendering me sightless and my arms suspended above me.

Any action to break out was futile, I was trapped and my only means of escape found it hilarious that I was so.

"Larthen. Help. Me."

"No" I heard him smirked.

He pushed me carefully against the tiled wall, and put his gorgeous mouth to better work.

But still could _feel _him laughing.

----------------------------------------------------

hehehhehehheh

Thank you for all the reviews!!!

**Gj123-Iluffuandiknowhereulive!**

**DuxyNeo-Imsosorrylol**

**Raven-loves-Sanji-Thank u! Your reviews make my day!!!**

**Fizzy64-Ur Brill Also!! as u said Anyone who writes D/L is AmAZING!!!WOOT**

heheeh suzy...i want to apologize but i won't

LUFF U ALLL

Man im happy now

GINGI WE GET TO GO HOME SOON!!!!!!!1

LS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. All I Want For Christmas Is

heheh I hope santa has left nice presents for you all!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go. Away." I warned him for the third time that night.

"No"

"Please Go away?"

"Come on Larten, don't be such a grouch"

"I'm exhausted and you are, and have withdrawn my sleep, now leave me alone"

"Withdrawn? What on earth do you mean?" he giggled sinfully, latching himself onto my back.

"You know exactly what I mean Master Shan" I snarled, rolling over trying to dislodge the wiggling urchin.

"Awwww my little Larten is sleepy" he cooed, stroking my head idiotically "Vampires sleep in the day, silly"

"You're pushing it Darren"

"No, if my memory serves me correctly, you were the one pushing _it_."

That was it. Turned myself around in the bed so that my pest was now resting on my chest. However, no amount of sexual innuendos were going to prepare me for the sight I saw next.

He was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit, especially for the season.

White fir trimmed red shorts were slowly rising up his petite bottom, attached to the impossibly small pants were also red and white garters, latched on to these were stripy red and white stockings. His hands were clad in long red fir trimmed gloves. His bare chested moved slightly as he continued to giggle.

He sat there, as I feasted on his delectable form, biting his lip impishly.

"Merry Christmas Larten"

-------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas Love Luciana, Darren and a Drooling Larten xxxxx


	9. You Give Me Fever

I'm ill so Darren is now ill :).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Striding hurriedly along the shadowy street, the boy's breath came in short sharp gasps; disrupting the perpetual silence. His feet decimated the vast amount of dirty, muddy puddles as he continued to run down the long deserted street. Tall, broken buildings eerily loomed over him, shadows danced in the shattered windows illuminated only by the flickering street lamps. Thunder echoed around the empty city, reverberating off the graffiti covered walls, followed a second later by a crack of blue violent light. The stars overhead shone brightly, adding a slight sombre beauty to the dismal, neglected place. Unwilling to look back, over his shoulder; the boy continued to run.

He wanted safety and security, a home and a family, he wanted normality. However, he pined for the danger and difference, the excitement. Most of all, he craved desperately for the arms of his love and the contentment he found once he was enveloped inside them.

Disgusted by his thoughts and confusement, his anger rose. Pushing his heel harder against the ground, against the onslaught of icy rain, he rapidly increased his pace. He thought he had excepted what he was. What he _is. _

Deep down he knew he had excepted everything; but there's no harm in rebelling every now and then.

------------------------------------------------

"He's furious" The once snake boy, but now snake teen sighed from his hammock.

"Why? I just went for a jog"

"Without telling anyone, apart from me! The whole cirque was about to mount a search and rescue"

I couldn't help but smile, I had indeed deliberately only told Evra where I was going, a precaution, encase I didn't appear at the agreed time.

"Here, sort yourself out. You're soaked" he grinned, handing me a towel.

"Thank you" I replied, drying off

"Don't mention it. Does someone know that you have decided to return?"

"Yep. Hirbernius saw me on my way in"

"So you haven't seen Mr. Crepsley?

"Nope"

"Then you should, he wanted to see you the instant you came back"

"Why?" I groaned, throwing the towel on the floor, there was no point in drying myself if I had to go back out into the rain.

"Dunno, but he didn't look happy" Evra smirked

"Stupid, fucking Larten" I growled as I stormed out the tent.

I trudged my way to the edge of the cirques temporary housing, towards the lone van situated inside the shadows. I didn't bother knocking, instead I pulled open one of the doors and let myself in.

"What?" I asked the vampire.

He was sitting on the only chair in the corner facing me, legs neatly crossed while a glass of burgundy liquid swirled in his hand. Anger radiated of his form, emerald green eyes glaring at me through the dark.

"Where have you been?" he asked sharply.

"Nowhere, I went for a jog" I snapped back, plonking myself down on _my_makeshift bed.

"A jog? At this time of night and in this weather, you must lack the ability for reasonable thought."

"Yes" I replied, gritting my teeth "I went for a jog, in the dark and in the rain, happy?"

"NO, I AM NOT!" he bellowed, blowing his top "What on earth compelled you to go in this weather, are you really that stupid? Furthermore you told no one where you were going! What do you want to achieve from doing something so ridiculous? What if something happened to you? It isn't saf…."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, it was all becoming to much. I couldn't help but to start to sob, tears slowly congregating on my cheeks. I didn't understand what was going on, my head felt like it was going to explode.

" I just….wanted…a jog…just a….jog…I just…"

"Darren?" Larten asked quietly, as I tried to conceal myself in the blankets.

"I'm….sor…sorry" I snivelled, before having a coughing fit, my lungs aching as I tried to stop.

"Darren?" Larten asked again, sounding more concerned. Within a second he was beside me, wrapping me in his arms, rubbing small circles just below my shoulders.

"Out of these clothes, you are drenched" he smiled as he lifted the sodden jumper over my head, and then removed my trousers and boxers which were also soaked through. He dressed my in his comfortable baggy pajama bottoms.

"Do you feel alright?" He asked as he gathered me up in his lap.

"No" I groaned, suddenly feeling dizzy

"You're boiling" he stated, shocked as he attentively placed his hand on my forehead

"Stay here, I will be back momentarily" he said, lying me down on top of sheets.

"Larten!" I cried, reaching out for him. My voice sounded rough and hoarse, my throat hurt like hell but I didn't want to be left alone.

"Hush, I will only be a minute, I promise" he smiled, placing a small kiss on the sweaty skin of my outstretched hand.

He opened the van door and left. I led there, alone, in the dark, waiting.

He wasn't coming back.

I couldn't stop myself from shivering, sobs racked my sore body. I tried to move, but I found myself unable to. Tears were falling freely, I felt lost, I couldn't think, I couldn't even sit up. I wanted Larten, but he had abandoned me.

Suddenly the van door was opened, a small stream of moonlight fled into the room. I became hysterical as the light attacked my watery pupils, I hammered my eyes shut against instant agony. I would feel the floor shift and hear footsteps.

"Quick, he doesn't look good!" someone yelled, it wasn't Larten.

I pulled my hands over my ears, willingly the person to go away. I tried to turn away from the noise but my abdomen protested; I started to retch.

A familiar hand roughly grabbed my shoulder pulling me out of the bed, whilst its pair thrust my head over a plastic bucket which I proceeded to empty my stomach contents into.

It was a minute or so before I could move without vomiting, but when I did, I moved myself back into Larten's arms as he continued to comfort me. I gladly accepted the glass of water which someone offered me and hastily drunk it down. Placing the now empty glass on the side, I snuggled further into my mentors chest.

"Lie down" he instructed as he manoeuvred me back onto the bed. He managed to pry my arms off him and cover me in a light cotton sheet. Peopled moved in and out of the van, tiding up, I watched as he rose to go and help.

"Shush, relax" he smiled as I began to whimper, thinking that once again he would leave. However, I was thankful when he lifted the comforter and slid in beside me.

"Go to sleep, Darren" he soothed, placing a damp cloth on my forehead, affectionately brushing my sweat covered hair behind my ears.

I awoke two days later, wrapped in my lovers arms, feeling incredibly groggy and in definite need of a bath.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"You're most welcome"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmmmmmmm not sure about this one...


	10. Stars

"Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" (Quote from stardust which got me thinking!!) 

"Shut up! I'm not listening" I yelled

"Well, that makes a _lovely _change, does it not?" He spat back, sarcastically. 

"Fuck you! Its non of your bloody business." 

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Oh, I fucking dare!" I snarled, wrenching the van door open. 

"Brilliant, disappear again. That makes everything better doesn't it Darren?"

"You have no idea you stupid prick!" At this, I quickly sprinted out into the night, slamming the door loudly behind me. 

I ran for what seemed like forever, not caring about where I was going. My muscles began to ache, but I refused to stop. Eventually, when I did, I found myself in familiar surroundings. 

My secret retreat. A sanctuary, where I could indeed _disappear._

In reality, it was a heavily wooded area in the middle of nowhere. 

However, the small forest offered concealment. It allowed me to relax and be alone, to vent out my anger on something other than a red haired vampire. But more importantly, If I chose to lay down in the secluded clearing, in the middle of the collection of spindly trees, I could gaze at the most beautiful nights sky I had ever seen.

Kicking the little pile of burnt charcoal from my fire two nights previous, I continued a leisurely stroll into the finger like branches. They clutched at my clothing, cotton threads were plucked from my jacket, and my shoe laces snagged in the overgrown brambles. Never the less, I pushed further into the woods. 

Why couldn't the bastard understand that I needed _me _time?!

That it was possible that sometimes, just sometimes, I wanted to be alone.

"Stupid fucking idiot" I vented, not knowing if the insult was intended for my mentor or myself.

_Normal_ people are allowed out. _Normal _people don't have ridiculous curfews. 

"_Normal _people don't drink fucking blood!" I growled.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I plonked myself down in the clearing. I laid on my back, placing my arms behind my head as a pillow. 

I had been coming here for more than week, it was an accidental find, I had stumbled across the area when I was out looking for food for the little people. I would come little and often, mostly when the sun was up for obvious reasons. Then again, if the chance came to go at night, I didn't let it surpass me. 

It was then, in the late hours of the evening, that I discovered the stars. 

I hadn't been paying attention my footing and my trainer caught in a large root of a pine tree. My heightened reactions could not save me, and I fell face first onto the carpet of pine needles. Chuckling slightly, I freed my foot and rolled onto my back. 

Then, as I moved to stand up, I saw them.

The nights sky was of purest black, yet thousands of tiny, flickering lights illuminated the harsh colour. I sat there fascinated, making out the different constellations. Never as a human had I seen anything like this, of course I had seen the nights sky before but never as beautiful. 

I had never appreciated how truly amazing and stunning it was. 

So I led there, and just forgot about everything. I ignored the world around me. I let time fly by.

And that's how I wound up in trouble.

I scoffed, I was definitely not returning anytime soon. 

I would camp out tonight and enjoy the peace and quiet whilst I still had the chance.

So I did as I had done on the first night, I relaxed and began to reflect. As expected, my thoughts began to dwindle; too tired to light a fire, I let myself doze and slowly drift in and out of sleep.

Suddenly, I awakened by the distinct sound of a twig snapping somewhere around me. I sat bolt upright, my eyes scouring for a explanation. 

Within a second I angrily flopped back against the forest floor, listening to the sound of footsteps and the snapping of various other twigs and sticks. 

"How long did it take you to find me?" I asked into the surrounding darkness. 

"Not long" A familiar voice answered.

"Pfft"

"What am I going to do with you Darren?" he asked, seating himself behind my head. 

"Dunno" I replied, trying to ignore his fingers which conveniently began playing with my hair.

"This is nice" He smiled

"Yeah, it is" I murmured, maneuvring myself so that my head now rested in his lap. 

"I was talking about the view" he smirked, fondling my ears.

"So was I" 

So sorry for not updating in ages!! 

LS xxx


	11. 2 Out of 3 Ain't Bad

I don't kno….

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"…Hmmm that's nice"

"Here?"

"Just a little to left"

"Here?"

"Mmmmmmmm….Yes"

"You know I want paying right?"

"Your not a masseur…Ah!…Please be so kind as to remove your nails from out of my spine. Now! Anyway, I thought this was a gift"

"It is, 'm only messing"

"Then be quiet and let me enjoy it in peace"

"You smell like a baby"

"Thank you"

"No problem. What's that scar from?"

"Which one"

"This one"

"Mmmmmmm.. Do that again"

"This?"

"Yesssssssssss"

"So, where's it from?"

"Hmm…I have no idea"

"Liar"

"Hush. Where on earth did you learn how to do this?"

"Mika taught me"

"What?"

"Or was it Paris?"

"You're not funny, Darren"

"Hmmmm maybe it was Arrow…."

"Hmph"

"Heh, You've all tensed up! Relax!"

"I was relaxed! However, talk of your infidelity slightly ruins the mood"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"So you should be"

"You have to admit, it was a little bit humorous? No?"

"No."

"Hmm, you're such a sour puss. Anyway, I would choose you over Mika, any day"

"Thank you. You cannot contemplate how much that means to me"

"You are more than welcome"

"Now, if its not too much trouble for you Master Shan, could you please refocus to the task at hand"

"Of course, better?"

"Yes"

"Larten?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know I was joking, right? I'd never ever even think about sleeping with Mika, or Paris, or Arrow, 'k? You're the only one for me"

"I know"

"Good, caus' I know what you're like, all your insecurities and that"

"That's it. I'm going for a bath"

"Nooooooooo! Come back, I'm not finished"

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Don't ask, I was having a file clear out and found it…

I apologise for the lateness… if had a couple of eventful weeks/month. I have decided to take down WTMN and start afresh with a brand new tale which should be up shortly! squeeeeeeeeeeel I'm excited about it!! Its gunna be a long one! Hhehhehe but ur guna have to wait and see…..

Thanks to all my reviewers!! Luff u lot!!

LS xxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Buried Alive By Love

Hehe, I receive a review from a certain No Face No Name, it read:

Darren……And Larten? Are. You. Sick?

0.o

I felt that I had to document my reply ;)

Dear No Face No Name,

Thank you ever so much for your review- it touched me dearly. I appreciate that you took the time out of your hectic day to write six little words into a my story review box and send it, it must have been difficult, especially since those words contained obvious distaste towards my literary work. I would like to inform you that no, I am not sick. Thank you for your concern! I contain no disease or viruses, that I no of, and I inoculated towards nearly all of the above.

There are no words in the dictionary, medical or not, that describe my so called sickness. I find it easier to give it the name obsession or devotion. As my story summary states, I write SLASH, AKA YAOI AKA MAN ON MAN, AKA HOT STEAMY BUTT SEX!- I don't think you need me to illustrate further, no? I really find it strange that a person, no matter what their academic stature, cannot decipher this or in simpler English, head the warnings. My drabbles do indeed focus on the extremely obvious homosexual relationship between Darren Shan and his lovely little red headed mentor, Larten.

If you feel repulses, disgusted or possibly insulted by my writing then please, return to my next chapter. I feel that I need to inform you, your review inspired me to undertake the task of writing a most desirable love scene between the cherished couple. For you benefit, I shall detail that further for you., my "Sickness" allows me to write explicit scenes of Larten screwing Darren up the ARSE. ;)

All My Love,

Luciana Skyle

P.S. I intend to dedicate this chapter to you, my illusive No Face No Name.

P.P.S I would like to remind you that this is FANFICTION, fiction written by fans. I'm sure you don't need me to explain this to you, do I?

So here is what me humoured and "Sick" brain conjured up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"The coffins…. to small" I gasped, feeling his teeth puncture my flesh.

"Then would you rather i stop?" He asked, his tongue nursing the wound. His voice was calm and collected, much unlike my own. I had no idea how he could maintain his composure at a time like this.

"What do you think?" I smiled, grasping his fiery red hair, pulling him closer. Allowing myself to be totally and utterly ravished by my mentor.

"Are you still feeling neglected?" he asked from my stomach, sounding slightly more _affected. _

"Neglected?" I moaned as he descended on me once more "You abandoned me. Two weeks Larten! You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh, I think I do" he smirked, his mouth was upon mine in a instant.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

I apologise that it is short, but my brain has suddenly died…….And I can't write too much this is only T remember! xxx


	13. Paradise

Three hours I'd been sat here.

Three hours since I had been so nicely asked to "Get the fuck out and go do something useful"

Three hours at some small grubby bar drinking god knows what, with god knows who.

"I hate him" I slurred to no one in particular "Leaving me all alone in this stinking place."

"Hate 'ho gorgeous?" questioned the drunk next to me, raising his black hairy caterpillar eyebrow in surprise.

"You" I snarled, returning to my alcoholic beverage which he had bought me minutes before.

"Aaaaarrrrwwww Pet" he smiled as placing his grotty hands on my waist and pulling me and my barstool closer to him and his aroma of scotch and stale cigarette smoke.

" I 'ow, 'xactly how 'ou feel" he managed to blurt out

"I'm sure you do" I replied, glancing over to my empty bottle and noticing that it was nearly empty.

"Is it possible that I can have another drink" I grinned, flirtatiously curling a finger around in his un-kept beard, making sure it didn't come in contact with the morsels of food which had managed to lodge themselves into the matted hair.

I waited for his answer, watching as his eyes slowly came back into focus, I could almost see the gears turning inside his skull as he managed to finally register what I had requested.

"Aye!" he shouted, waving the empty bottle and some loose change at the bartender foolishly, who pottered around in a old dirty fridge, recovering the beer.

He didn't care about me age. Why should he? It was money all the same.

Thankfully not _my_ money

A moment later I was again with a drink in my hand, listening to the disgustingly ugly man rant on about his precious wife running off with his best friend leaving him all alone in the cruel world, the usual sob story.

I distracted myself from the _fascinating_ conversation with the pub itself. The room was large enough, its grim brown walls where covered in the odd, yet decipherable stains. Tendrils of smoke rose from the numerous cigarettes and danced in the poor light, contorting themselves towards the also stained ceiling. Chairs were scarce and tables even more so. One corner possessed a small booth, I could barely make out its occupant, if it even had one.

I didn't care, I couldn't care, I had to focus all my attention and talents to the pathetic human sitting besides me. Feigning interest, I turned to face him and listen to his self plugging stories.

I sighed, the place was lifeless and ridiculously boring.

I skimmed my eyes over to the clock, it had five hands. Strange

An hour ago, it only had two.

I must have drunk more than I thought. I willed my tired eyes to focus on the clock and smiled when there were once again only two hands. But my smile was brief, was that the time already? I had work to do and it would be no good if I was late

"Shush" I smiled, placing another one of my polished fingers in close proximity to his filthy face.

I chuckled slightly as he stared down indignantly at my digit.

"How about" I smirked, moving my mouth next to his ear, deliberately brushing up against him "you continue your story outside? Hmmm?"

I withdrew myself quickly from his personal space as he began to nod vigorously. I snatched up the my bottle and downed its contents in a attempted to stop myself gagging, he absolutely reeked.

Grabbing his gloved hand and entwining it with my own, I slowly dragged him towards the exit of the bar, out of the door and into a un-illuminated back alley.

Even in the darkness, I could see his grey eyes glowing. When was the last time this creep got laid? I shuddered at the thought and pushed myself back against the alley's wall, facing my companion.

"Now" I grinned, and roughly pushed him to his knees "Where were you?"

I watched the pathetic man fumble with my purposely complicated belt buckle. The poor chap had no idea, all I had to do was lean back, relax and wait.

"Shit" he cursed, his fat fingers and intoxicated brain weren't cooperating with him. But suddenly a light bulb must have sparked inside his desperate head, and in his drunken stupor he began to yank and heave and the fabric of my jeans in a attempt to lower them.

"Eager are we" I laughed nervously, grabbing his wrists and halting his movements. Where the fuck was he? "If you need help, you should've just said so"

I let go of his hands, and began to undo my belt, taking as long as possible. Then man sat back, entranced as my fingers slowly unfastened the first buckle, and then the second. I didn't know how long I could keep this up for. Once the restraint was undone, the bastard tried again to assist in my undressing. I shoved him away once again and continued with the apparent strip tease. I managed to un-pop the second button of my fly when fortunately everything came to a stop.

I jumped slightly as a familiar hand encased the male's greasy mouth.

"Where the hell have you been?" I hissed as the man fell into unconsciousness.

"I have been _here _for half an hour, however, I found myself enjoying your little show too much to interrupt" Larten smirked, placing a chastised kiss on my cheek.

"You weren't the only one" I smiled, tilting my head towards the tramp who was obviously down for the count.

"Hm" he grunted, unconsciously jealous.

"Was _this _the best you could do?" he questioned arrogantly, kicking the slob over.

"Yep" I beamed, wrapping my arms around my older lover and squeezing him tightly against me.

"Hurry it up, I'm starving" I giggled, nuzzling into his chest.

"I do apologise Master Shan, I shall begin presently" whispered Larten huskily, his breath ghosting over my ear.

I shivered as I let him go, returning to once again rest on the wall.

I watched as a had done many a night before. Larten kneeled, took the wrist, and sliced into it, waiting; the precious red liquid oozed out of the open wound, congealing in a small puddle on the skin. I bit my lip as Larten gazed at me, I knew what was coming next. I stared, fixated, as his lips enclosed the lesion, swallowing the crimson liquid which flowed freely from it.

With eyes closed in a euphoric manner, Larten beckoned me with the curling of one of his fingers.

Silently, I hastily went to him. Straddling his legs, I plonked myself In his lap, grabbing his fiery red hair in two fists, I pulled his lips to mine.

The kiss was fierce, yet insanely erotic. I brutally forced his jaw open with my tongue, moaning as the blood flooded into my mouth. I fed hungrily, savagely, floating in ecstasy as the crimson salty substance drained into my stomach.

The lust induced fogged cleared from my mind as Larten tore himself away, gasping for breath.

"Satisfied?" He grinned, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

I nodded slowly, burying my head into the nape of his neck, listening to the settling, soothing thump of his heart beat.

Paradise.

--

Ive been away for a while... But im slowly returning...

Sorry xxx


End file.
